


headcanon asks

by toxicpop



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, M/M, this is dumb and I was mostly drunk writing these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicpop/pseuds/toxicpop
Summary: organizing all the headcanon stuff I've written for tumblr





	1. ambreigns/moxlea

**Author's Note:**

> the list that I'm doing these from all come from a joint project between myself and TheRoarOfAtlas (concussed-to-pieces on tumblr), here's the link if you wanna check it out: http://toxiicpop.tumblr.com/post/177499342101

**AMBREIGNS**

_[who puts non-food things in their mouth and who tells them to spit it out?]_

If Roman had a dollar for every time Dean tried to eat something he shouldn’t, he could retire early and live out the rest of his days in luxury. Dean’s a lot like a toddler in that respect— if it’s shiny, or looks pretty, or feels a certain way, it’s going in his mouth one way or another. Roman isn’t above putting Dean in a headlock to get something potentially dangerous away from him. The tricky part is, Dean bites.  _Hard._  When Dean tried to eat a water bead out of a vase full of flowers, Roman swooped in to dig it out of his mouth and nearly lost a finger. It goes without saying that Tide Pods aren’t allowed in their household.

_[who uses the most emojis?]_

Roman uses emojis throughout his messages, sometimes several in a row. They’re always chosen carefully and are thematically appropriate for his texts. Dean uses emojis like the ancient Egyptians used hieroglyphs. Occasionally it takes an in-depth professional analysis and experience solving ciphers to decode his texts.

_[who sexts/sends dirty Snapchats and who prefers phone sex?]_

When they’re apart, Roman loves to send his boy dirty messages. Nothing too explicit if he’s in public, just enough to get him a little hot and bothered. If he knows Dean’s somewhere more private, he’ll up the ante a bit. Dean’s not too good with Snapchat and Roman knows it, so he wastes no time sending picture after picture with short timers to tease. Dean calls as soon as he gets himself locked into his hotel room. Not just because he can’t figure out Snapchat, but also because nothing gets Dean worked up as fast as actually hearing Roman talking dirty. He loves how deep Roman’s voice gets when he tells Dean how he’s getting himself off, every growl and panting breath sending lightning down his spine. It’s almost as good as being there with him.

_[who sticks to the shopping list and who keeps throwing random shit into the cart?]_

Roman is a man with a plan, and that plan does not involve six different boxes of sugary kids’ cereal. Dean thinks he’s slick, waiting until Roman is preoccupied with calculating prices per ounce and checking nutritional values before easing hot fudge poptarts into the shopping cart, but Roman never fails to catch him. If the shopping was left to Dean, they’d probably live off of beer, pizza rolls, and fruit rollups.

_[who steals all the covers in bed?]_

Ambrose sleeps a little hot, but that doesn’t mean he appreciates waking up  _frozen_  in the middle of the night to find Reigns cocooned in the entire king-sized comforter. Once Dean’s managed to extricate his half of the blanket, he gets his revenge by warming his ice-cold feet on Roman’s calves.

**MOXLEA**

_[who gives better head?]_

Mox’s entire existence is a hundred miles per hour so it’s no surprise that he falls apart completely when Leakee takes his sweet-ass time with his mouth. He keeps him pinned to the bed with an arm while he mouths over his hips, sucking and biting bruises into bloom. When Leakee takes his entire length down his throat and gazes up at him with those gorgeous dark eyes Mox nearly comes on the spot, but Leakee’s just getting started. He’s not satisfied until Mox is clutching the sheets and sounding completely wrecked, like he’s getting the best head of his life. Which of course, he is. And when Leakee finally lets him come, Mox’s eyes roll back in his head and the jury’s still out on whether or not the sounds he makes are entirely human.

_[who’s more likely to write sweet notes and leave them in the other’s belongings?]_

Calling them notes might be pushing it a little. Leakee finds scraps of paper with little stick figure drawings more often than not, usually labeled as to who they’re supposed to be. The one with a crudely drawn Leakee punching a scribbled Tyler Black that he found in his shoe is one of his favorites. Sometimes on the day of important matches he finds ones that say “good luck” in an almost illegible scrawl in the pockets of his jeans or taped to the side of his water bottle. When Mox is coming home after a match out of state, he strips the bed for a long-overdue wash. A tiny one tumbles out of his pillowcase that just reads, “love you.”


	2. bo dallas/dean ambrose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the list that I'm doing these from all come from a joint project between myself and TheRoarOfAtlas (concussed-to-pieces on tumblr), here's the link if you wanna check it out: http://toxiicpop.tumblr.com/post/177499342101

_[who’s in the pit and who’s at the bar?]_

Bo is totally,  _totally_  the one in the pit. Besides having a grand old time he’s also there to pick up anyone who falls down and keep the big mean jerks from being bullies. Bo  _hates_  bullies. 

Dean’s at the bar, keeping an eye out for trouble in the pit but also trying to sweet-talk his way into free drinks. From anyone. Bartender, fellow patrons, security, doesn’t matter. It works more often than not.

_[who plays the trombone and who bangs the oven door?]_

Xavier Woods understands the importance of memes, so he agrees to let Bo borrow a camera and Francesca II on the condition that he gets to post the resulting video to his channel. Bo manages to get Dean in on the shenanigans with a bribe of whiskey. Dean’s a natural at slamming things, so he takes shots while Bo figures out how to play the the trombone bit. Once Bo’s mastered his part Dean mans the oven and scrounges up two pairs of shades. 

Xavier titles the video “When Stephanie Isn’t Home” and it gets several hundred million hits.

_[who’s louder during sex?]_

Dean, believe it or not. Bo may not be the most experienced, but he more than makes up for it in enthusiasm. When Bo really gets going Dean can’t control his volume, and Bo loves the times he can reduce his boyfriend to a shaking, pleading mess. On occasion Dean can get Bo to cry out, but generally speaking Bo’s more the soft whimpers and gentle gasps type. Once Dean damn near sucked his soul out through his cock and Bo  _screamed,_ yanking Dean’s hair and collapsing into a shivering heap on the bed. Dean’s real proud of that one.


	3. ambrolleigns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the list that I'm doing these from all come from a joint project between myself and TheRoarOfAtlas (concussed-to-pieces on tumblr), here's the link if you wanna check it out: http://toxiicpop.tumblr.com/post/177499342101

_[who points out all the animals on a road trip?]_

So far on this trip Seth has pointed out sixteen dogs, five cats, an entire herd of cattle, three horses, seven buzzards, four deer, and now a turkey. Roman just continues the story he was telling before Seth interrupted with yet another observation and Dean marks a tally on the notepad under the “birds” column.

_[who cooks breakfast the morning after?]_

Dean and Seth both sleep like the dead, so Roman creeps downstairs to start breakfast for his boys. He knows that once the smell of food makes its way to them they’ll wake up and race each other into the kitchen, but for now he sips his coffee and enjoys the peace of the morning while the oven heats up for the cinnamon rolls and bacon sizzles gently in the pan.


	4. bayley/elias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the list that I'm doing these from all come from a joint project between myself and TheRoarOfAtlas (concussed-to-pieces on tumblr), here's the link if you wanna check it out: http://toxiicpop.tumblr.com/post/177499342101

 

_-who brings a flask to family gatherings?_

Elias, for sure, and he takes a couple drinks before he even goes in the house to steel himself against touchy feely relatives. Bayley is totally cool with all the hugs and the mildly invasive questions for at least a couple hours, but eventually she ends up sneaking a shot or two while Elias runs interference.

_-who gets drunk and thinks karaoke is a great idea?_

Bayley, believe it or not! Elias obviously loves to sing, but Bayley is the one dragging him to the stage to help her bust out a rousing rendition of Mr. Brightside and bring the whole bar down.

_-who steals all the covers in bed?_

Bayley hands down. the second Elias lets his guard down for even a second, she alligator death rolls and makes herself a very cozy burrito. Elias even tried having a comforter for each of them, but he woke up freezing in the night to find her wrapped in both the comforters and encroaching on his pillow too.

 _-who cooks breakfast the morning after?_  
oh, Elias. Bayley is still in her own personal blanket cocoon sound asleep, and Elias eases himself out of bed to fix some waffles for his best girl. when she wakes up to breakfast in bed she smiles brighter than the sun, and whatever it is Elias feels, he won’t call it love. not yet, anyway.


	5. bayley/finn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the list that I'm doing these from all come from a joint project between myself and TheRoarOfAtlas (concussed-to-pieces on tumblr), here's the link if you wanna check it out: http://toxiicpop.tumblr.com/post/177499342101

_-who’s in the pit and who’s at the bar?_  
Bayley picks up everyone who falls in the pit, always. If someone’s being crowd surfed against their will, she’s helping them down. Someone getting picked on for no reason? Pow, Bayley to the rescue. Not to say she doesn't have fun! But she’s ready and willing to whip an ass if necessary. Finn keeps an eye out from the bar just in case she needs backup, but his drink seems to need more help than she ever does.

 _-who plays the trombone and who bangs the oven door?_  
Bayley never quite got the hang of the trombone, but she plays a mean kazoo. Finn had to settle for the door of the microwave in their hotel room and promptly broke it.


	6. kitten/mox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all shoutout to Atlas for not having me assassinated for these completely and totally unauthorized headcanons! this pairing is borrowed from the story Kitten by TheRoarOfAtlas, which if my history here is correct, I've read 72 times now. it's literally my favorite story ever. you should read it immediately. 
> 
> the list that I'm doing these from all come from a joint project between myself and TheRoarOfAtlas (concussed-to-pieces on tumblr), here's the link if you wanna check it out: http://toxiicpop.tumblr.com/post/177499342101

_-who uses the most emojis?_  
Kitten likes to use smiley faces and laughing emojis throughout her texts to let Mox know she’s only joking. She uses other ones too, but mostly happy ones for when she’s just giving him shit and not actually mad. Mox is still getting the hang of smartphones so for all he knows, emojis are pure witchcraft.

 _-who points out all the animals on a road trip?_  
Mox! His reasoning is “animals are cute, Kitten is cute, she’ll appreciate seeing cute things.” However, he rarely actually beats her when it comes to baby cows. She’s usually pressed to the window and already cooing over “field puppies” before he can even open his mouth.

 _-who sexts/sends dirty Snapchats and who prefers phone sex?_  
Kitten has way more technological know-how than Mox will ever have. She’s mastered the dirty Snapchat, hands down. Anywhere she can get a moment of privacy, she’s sending him a saucy snap. And even though it never fails to frustrate him that the pictures disappear, Mox is king of phone sex. He’s absolutely a master at dirty talk. When she’s working and can’t answer he’s not above leaving her filthy voicemails on her cell phone. And when she comes home and practically throws herself at him, he knows he’s won.

_-who puts non-food things in their mouth and who tells them to spit it out?_

Kitten has to jump on Mox’s back and wrestle him to the floor on a minimum weekly basis to get something out of his mouth that shouldn’t be there. In the past month she’s confiscated a ping pong ball, an acorn, a small tealight candle (thankfully unlit), a dandelion he picked at the park, and all at once an honest to god entire set of D&D dice. She doesn’t know Sami has been supplying him with some of the forbidden snacks, but when she finds out there might be hell to pay.

_-who’s more likely to write sweet notes and hide them in the other’s belongings?_

Mox has atrocious handwriting and he only ever seems to leave them on weird places like the inside of the cereal box flap, or stuffed between the bills in her wallet, or even scrawled on her palm in sharpie when he had to leave super early one morning. Scrubbing off the mirrored “love you kitten” that transferred to her cheek took forever, but it’s the thought that counts right?


	7. (demon) finn/seth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the list that I'm doing these from all come from a joint project between myself and TheRoarOfAtlas (concussed-to-pieces on tumblr), here's the link if you wanna check it out: http://toxiicpop.tumblr.com/post/177499342101

_-who gets drunk and thinks karaoke is a great idea?_

Seth isn’t sure what’s more unbelievable to him- the fact that Bálor got wasted and chose “We R Who We R” by fucking  _Kesha_  for karaoke, the fact that he’s actually doing a great job and knows all the words, or the fact that he’s getting fairly grey around the edges and smoking from his fingertips and shoulders more than the fog machine can explain. He turns back to the bar and orders another shot of tequila for himself. Better to be on the same level when shit starts getting  _really_  weird.


End file.
